Closure
by 00Savannah00Sierra00
Summary: When Robbie's sister gets shot, Cat is more than worried about her best friends mental state. Cat trys to help in the investigation, but goes too far leading theM into danger. But they can't avoid the blooming romance either. Will both Cat and Robbie be driven insane? And what happens when some old friends from the past interfear? CABBIE-CABBIE-CABBIE
1. Not As Simple As Kindergarten

Robbie's POV

I started crying today in class.

It hit me.

I don't know what it was, but it hurt.

A sense of pain and desire and longing filled my soul.

Stares had gathered in my direction. That didn't matter. Until one gaze hit me like a ton of bricks. It pierced into my brain and shot pains up and down my spine. I let out a cry in pain as fresh tears swiveled down my red cheeks.

I could feel her breathing. The breathing that I could never have giggling in my ear.

I could almost taste the sweet aroma of candy from her glowing skin. That skin and scent could only be shared with a person who deserved her.

A person who deserved her beautiful sharp red hair falling in their face as she kissed you. A person who deserved awakening from a slumber with a giggle that filled your ears like an earthquake. All I know is that I don't deserve her. I have been too foolish. I let my family fall hard and slip in between my fingers. I have always been the comforter and the caring person in my family, how could I forget that? How is it possible that I have completely abandoned my niche and stopped doing my role? When my sister was shot, others needed me, and I let them down. So now I've kicked myself out of my house and will live on the streets away from civilization to ruin.

There for I can't have my outstanding Cat.

I can merely admire her from a distance.

Cat's POV

I lost hope today. I lost hope that every wrong thing will get better.

In class, Robbie started sobbing. He cried and yelled and it scared me. Not just because he was out of control, but that every component holding my world together fell apart. When Beck and Jade broke up, we had lost the most pure love any of us had ever seen. Jade has still been less lively since the break-up and so has Tori. She seems stressed like crazy and Andre hasn't written a song in ages. I try my hardest to keep my sprit up, but it's so hard when it feels like everything is weighing me down.

I thought it was the end for us when Robbie's Sister Wendy got shot. But it seemed he fought through it and tried to stay hopeful. That's what I have always loved about him and that it why he is my best friend. But when I heard the little squeal coming from the corner of the room, my breathing fastened as I lost control of my emotions. Our group of friends are dead. Nothing is going to last from now on.

"Robbie?" I ask as the bell rings and he runs off. "No..." he mumbles still shaky and breath hitched. I pull up the sleeve of my pink cardigan and stop and sigh. He will never know how much I care about him. Suddenly a memory pops into my brain.

"Robbie? Why are you sad?" the 4 year old me asked an upset crying young boy. He fiddled with the blocks on the ground then sniffled.

"Karen is a meany! She will never like me. I'm not nice!" cried Robbie falling on the ground and weeping. Little me twirled around in my hair with my finger. I frowned as he sat up again and crossed his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Robbie!" I shouted giggling while squeezing him tighter. A smile broke through on his face.

"Best Friends Forever!" he shrieked as we tickled each other.

But Nothing Is ever as simple in kindergarten. And nothing is ever simple when it comes to true love.


	2. Help!

Hey guys! Sooo..I was lacking inspiration for this story. I think I want to change the plot a bit but I want to know if you guys have any ideas for this plot.

Anyways, I was thinking that Cat would get involved with the investigation but gets TOO involved! It's going to be a drama, but still a romance for Cat and Robbie. If you want to say anything please please please review! New chapter coming soon!


	3. Dum de Dum

**Authors Note: Thanks for your feedback guys! It is really awesome! I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make It longer but it is a little rushed. I will work some more plots into the story next chapter. Thanks Oh Wait! I don't own victorious or The Show or The Notebook!**

**HEHE**

Robbie POV

I feel really bad for ignoring Cat. I don't want her to see me like this. I'm in the janitor's closet. I've stopped crying but I still can't really get my face to be less red. The bell rings and I reluctantly get up and walk out. Cat is still standing where she was about two minutes ago. She is staring into the locker in amazement. She eyes are sparkly and a deep hazelnut shade brown. She looks at me still very confused. She shakes herself and suddenly breaks the weird spell and runs toward me. She captures me in her arms and squeezes as tight as her little body can. I feel better as she strokes my back. An overwhelm of emotion serges through me and tears well up in my eyes and I let out a small sob. I cuddle her tighter.

"It's okay," she says quietly.

"Everything is going to be fine," she hums into her ear. The late bell rings and we snap out of our embracing trance. As we pull apart she smiles at me. I melt. She starts leaning in. What? Is she going to kiss me? When her warm cherry lips touched my skin I shivered. She presses her lips gently against my cheek then pulls apart with a friendly smile. Just friends. Come on Robbie, we are just friends and you don't deserve to be anything else. Come on! She strokes the side of my face with the back of her hand.

"Robbie, you have to get to class, okay?" she states. I nod as I notice a tear well down my face. I quickly wipe it away but she notices. She frowns at my sadness and I can see the wheels turning in my head. She looks cautionly down the hallway and then grabs my hand and leads us into the parking lot. What is she doing? We walk out of the school area and cross the street. We con tinue until we stop in front of her house. Silently, she pulls out her keys and I walk into an empty huge living room. She goes into the kitchen and I awkwardly find a seat on the couch. She comes back with a bowl of strawberries and sets them on the wooden coffee table. She grabs the TV remote and flipped through the channels, then landed on The Notebook.

"Is it okay if I have the TV on?" she asks. I nod as I see her snuggle up next to me. Her head rests against my chest. I resist the urge to wrap my arm around her shoulder. Cat yanks the blanket over our bodies and I let the sadness drift away as my eyes close to a slumber.

I awaken to a loud banging at the door and so does Cat.

"Ahhhh!" She shrieks as she gets up and frowned.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN FUCKING DOOR YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" yelled a deep voice at the door.

Cat's expression turned to frighten and she began to silently cry. I ran up to her alarmed and without thinking grabbed her in my arms. She began to cry harder into my shoulder.

"Cat, I need you to go up to your room and STAY THERE, okay? I'll deal with this," I say trying to seem confident. The scared feeling crawls under my skin as I watch her run up the stairs.

Another bang hits the door so hard; I can't believe the door hasn't broken. I slowly creep up to the door and glance through the peephole. I see a big man staring into the door. His fists are clenched and he has a bat in one hand. A tattoo of a skull is pasted on his wrist. A sudden whisk of fear shutters through me as I remember the night.

"_Robbie? Can you get the door?" called Wendy as she hovered over the pancake batter. My little 14 year old sister dipped her finger in the bowl and licked her fingertip. She smiled as her black curly hair, much like mine, fell to her face. I opened the door to find a black skull tattoo push my chest causing me to fall into the book shelf. The opposite shelf fell on my lap, blocking any way of getting up. I squirmed as I heard her scream and a loud noise. I began whimpering as I saw him heading for the door. I finally freed myself and got up. In horror, I found Wendy dead and bloody on the kitchen floor. I didn't notice the taken items, all I saw was my little sister's body drowning in blood._

I broke away from the door in panic. I ran to all the doors and windows to make sure they are locked. I bolt upstairs head into Cat's room. As I close and lock the door, Cat says "Robbie, I'm sorry! I didn't…" She trails off into a sob and sits on the ground. I go over and wrap my arm around her for comfort. Her body was warm and she radiated a beautiful glow.

"It's okay Cat," I say as I pull out my phone. I see my fingers dial 911 and I put it to my ear.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" a man asks.

"Listen, there is a man at the door and he is banging very loudly. I think he is connected to another case and he may try to hurt us," I say quietly so Cat doesn't freak. I give him the address and hang up. I stare into wall as another bang hits the front door. I flinch and Cat squeezes me.

"He's going to get us! He's going to hurt us! Robbie, we need to go!" Cat says through her unsteady breath. I rub her back.

"Cat it will be okay," I tell her. I take her hand and lead Cat into her bed. She lays down and I tuck her into the covers as she sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"Just take a rest until the police get here. Everything is going to be fine." She nods and closes her eyes. I sit in the chair facing her. She looks gorgeous. I stare at her for it seems like forever. I notice the banging stops. I start to drift off myself..

Cat's POV

*CRASH*

"Ahhhhh!" I wake up from my nap screaming. Robbie jolts alert.

"Cat, stay here," he tells me. He opens the door slowly.

"This is the police!" Robbie and I sigh of relief and I get out of bed. I cling on to his comforting body and told him close. We walk down the stairs. A man in a suit begins walking towards us.

"Are you two alright? Is anyone hurt?" he asks. Robbie shakes his head.

"I need you two speak two the man who placed the 911 call?" he asks.

"That's me," Robbie responds. He turns to me and looks deep into my eyes. He takes my hands in his.

"I will be back in a moment. Go to the kitchen and get a glass of water, okay? Calm down sweetie," he says and strokes my arm. I can't stop a smile to appear on my face. He just makes me melt sometimes. He detaches and follows the man out in front of the house. I sit down and notice and officers. About ten big men around looking around the house and talking to one another. I look off into the wall ahead of me, very bored. I see a vase of flowers on the piano. I waddle over and sit down on the bench. I tap a key. I look around but seem to have gotta know ones attention. My hands hover above a chord then soon drop to hear hear my self start to play.

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why."

The words flow out without thinking.

"Slow it down

Make it stop

Or else my heart is going to pop

'Cause it's too much

Yeah, it's a lot

To be something I'm not

I'm a fool

Out of love

'Cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment

I'm so scared but I don't show it

I can't figure it out

It's bringing me down I know

I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show."

I smile to myself as I hum along. I start singing and just admire the plain chords and tones of the keys.

I look up slightly and see Robbie smiling at me. He sits down next to me and I look at the piano. While still playing he says, "We have to go downtown now." I look up at him and our faces are very close together. I stare into his warm eyes as I take-in the smell of his hair.

"dum de dum

dudum de dum »

I purr almost too his lips without breaking the gaze.

« dum de dum

dudum de dum. »


	4. Interrigation

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry if the ending to the last chapter was confusing! It is fixed now and they did not kiss, they were just very close. Enjoy! **

Robbie's POV

"So Robbie, you're saying this is the man you think killed your sister?" the detective asks. He puts it quiet harshly. I nod. The dark room is like the ones I saw on Law and Order. It has a table in the middle and a mirror on one wall. I squint at the dim lighting. Detective John sits in front of me.

"How does Cat know about this man?" he questions.

"I mean, I told her about the man I saw after the incident but I really don't know," I reply confused.

Cat's POV

"So, Cat," says Detective Emily. "How did this man get your address?" I frown as I place a few strands of hair in my fingers.

"I can't! Robbie is going to be mad at me! I already told you that!" I remind the lady. She has long blonde hair and looks like she could be about 35. She sighs.

"Robbie is not going to be angry with you," she informs. I don't believe her. What does she know about Robbie!

"You don't know that!" I shout louder than I expect.

"Noo…," she mumbles then trails off.

"Please excuse me Cat," the lady says. She gets up from her seat in front of me and walks out of the little room. I feel worried.

Suddenly and door swings open to reveal…ROBBIE! I don't know why but I miss him already. He is always great at comforting me. I run over and envelope him in my arms.

"We need your help communicating with Ms. Valentine." I hear Detective Emily. I frown at her presence. Robbie and I detach which makes me shiver, and we all take a seat at the square table. Robbie looks tired. He looks at me and smiles and I giggle. A little unknown feeling rushes through me at the sight of him. I feel my cheeks get red so I slump down in my chair and burry my face in my sleeve still smiling.

"So, Cat, how did this man know your address?" she asks again. Won't this mean lady leave me alone! I already told her I can't tell.

"Ms. Valentine?" I realize I haven't moved.

"Robbie is going to be mad!" I yelp out again. Robbie looks at me comfortingly.

"Cat, I won't. Just please tell us how he knew your address?" Robbie says. I sigh.

"It's kind of a long story," I state. "That's fine Ms. Valentine." I take a deep breath. OKAY.

"Well, Emily, have you heard of Henry Valentine?" She nods her head.

"I have arrested him four times. Is that a relative of yours?"

"Yes! He's my brother. After, um, the thingy with Wendy, I told my brother about what Robbie had said he saw, including the tattoo skull." I wait a couple of moments and look at the detective waiting for me to continue.

"Um, he said that he knew a guy who looked just like that. Henry said he was in the same police car with him once. He was talking to the scary man in the car and he said that he likes to stay at this one hotel called The Ville." I take another break.

"Sooo, I went there last Tuesday," I say quickly so Robbie won't hear.

"And I went to the man at the desk-." I was cut off by a shouting Robbie.

"You did what!" I began stuttering.

"R-Robbie I didn't, I, I d-didn't, I!" Tears began to fall from my eyes. I hate making Robbie angry. How could I do that to him, he is my best friend!

I can't stop my heavy breathing. I can feel my face heat up.

"I just wanted to get his name from the guy at the desk! I wasn't going to talk to him!" I yelp out.

"I asked the man at the desk if he knew the person I was talking about and I explained it was for a murder investigation but this other man heard me and he was really big and had that same tattoo!" Emily takes my hand and it helps me feel better. She smiles and nods for me to continue.

"I ran out, dropped my bag. I guess he found my address in my wallet or something," I say trailing off as I finally wiped away the last of the tears. I look up to see a gloomy Robbie.

"Cat, is there a specific reason why you didn't inform Robbie of this information?" Emily asks. I frown, not wanting to answer. I look over at him again.

"Robbie has always been a calm person so I wasn't quite sure how'd he react to bringing something like that up," I reply. He looks down and sighs. He then slowly gets up and walks out. I feel sad to see him so frustrated.

"So," says Emily trying to change the subject. "How long have you and Robbie been friends?"

"I guess, about seven years?" I say debating with myself. "So you two care about each other?" I nod.

"Okay. I understand that you were just trying to help Robbie but we have it under control. Though, thankfully you did open up a new door in the investigation." I smile and nod to show my understanding, but right now all I'm thinking about is how Robbie is doing.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes Cat. Please stay here." I watch her walk out of the room. I slump down in my seat as fresh tears shower from my eyes. A pang of pain hits my heart at the memory of these events. All I see is blurring in my vision so I close my eyelids and shrivel out sobs. It becomes uncontrollable and I get a little dizzy. My nose is runny but my mouth is dry. I fall back in my chair again and cover my face with my hands. After a few minutes, suddenly a warm touch lightens my pain. I look to my right to see Robbie sitting next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I see his heartfelt smile and I fall forward on to the metal table, crying even harder.

"I messed everything up," I whimper out to him.

"No you didn't. If anything, you're helping to catch the man who did this. And…You're being very sweet." He grins and engorges me in a big hug. I love being wrapped up with him. My tears slowly begin to stop at the stroking of my back.

**Author's Notes… (AGAIN)..: AWWWWWWWWWWWW! I will try to add a little sweet part between them in each chapter. Sooo…I want to also add a few victorious characters in the next chapter, who should I pick and what should they do! HELP! The faster you give me feedback, the faster I can publish the story **


	5. Backseats and Hand Holding

**Author's Note: How did you guys like The Blonde Squad? Sooooo sweet check this out please?**

**It would make my day! **

**Anyways, I wanted to dip into Cat's fears a bit in this chapter, so here you go! I want to put jade or beck in the next chapter, how should I do that? Please HELP AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

Robbie's POV

Cat and I are at school. After the trip to the police station, they told us to go back to school. It is mid last period and Cat and I are exhausted. We walk off to our lockers which are next to each other.

"Robbie?" she asks as she begins to empty her things into her locker.

"Yes?" I respond shuffling around in my bag.

"I'm really scared. He is going to try to hurt us," she said in a shaky voice. She wasn't crying anymore she was just really nervous.

"It will be alright Cat, you just have to stay calm."

She nods.

Suddenly Helen clears her throat over the loud speaker.

"Can Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine please report to the principal's office."

Cat shrieks and runs over and clings on to me.

"Robbie! I've never been called to the office before! They are going to yell at me aren't they? I don't want to be yelled at!" she yells.

"AND WHAT IF THEY TRY TO EXPELL US AND WE ARE AT HOME AND THE SCARY MAN COMES AND-."

She was cut off by me putting my hand over her mouth.

"Cat, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen, okay? Can you trust me?" I ask. Her beautiful face nods again. We begin walking through the hallway until we stop infront of the office. I knock on the door. Cat holds my hand and I can't help but think of her smooth skin. The door opens to reveal Helen. Cat squeezes my hand.

"Hello, please come in," says Helen smiling, though Cat is still nervous.

We walk into a small dim room with an assortment of chairs and we settle into a leather vouch and Helen takes the seat in front of us.

"Well, Detective John gave me a call about the investigation and the situation you kids are in. Now, I understand this is a very stressful time for you two, so I have agreed with your teachers to give you less homework. Now, you will have to do three things a week to get the full points for your grade. So, if you wanted to do an assignment for English on Monday and Tuesday and then math and science the next few days, that would be fine. The important thing is that you are healthy and not strained with this all happening."

"Really?" I ask in shock. She nods. I look over at Cat who is surprised as well but seems revealed.

"You two may go home now if you like. But also, the teachers wanted me to inform you that it doesn't mean you can slack off on projects, is that understood?" She questions.

"Yes," Cat says. We both get up and walk out of the school silently into the parking lot.

"I'll call you tonight Cat," I say as I reluctantly turn to my car.

"Wait!" she shrieks as she grabs my arm. I turn again to see her beautiful helpless eyes.

"I don't want to be alone."

"Cat, your brother is picking you up, you will have company," I say as she slides her palm down to hook on to my hand. I can't explain the amazing feeling of being next to her.

"But what if the man comes back, I mean he knows my address and he knows what I look like!" she says looking straight into my eyes. I stare back at her.

"Do you want to go somewhere else then?" I ask trying to detach the gaze. Her face suddenly lights up in a big smile.

"Let's go to Nosu!" she yells. She lets go of my hand and slides into the backseat of my car. I hop into the front.

"Cat, you know you can sit in the front with me," I say as I start the engine.

"Well, when I was little my dad always said that good girls sit in front and that I wasn't a good girl so I couldn't sit there. He always made me sit right here in the middle," she said nonchalantly. I frown. Her dad has always been a very stern and tough man which makes it seem impossible that Cat is his daughter based on how loose and joyful she is. I don't know if Cat really likes being around him. Once he came back from a three month business trip, and she immediately stayed the night at my house. It was like she was scared of him or something.

"Cat, come sit in the front!" I respond cheerfully. She shrugs and climbs over to sit beside me. Cat flicks on the radio and starts to sing along.

"TAKE ME BABYYYYYYYYYY! OR LEAVE ME!" she sings as loud as she can.

"Calm down there!" I say jokely. She giggles and smiles meekly.

"I can't help it. I love RENT!" she says while gazing out the window. The sun makes her brown eyes sparkle.

"Cat, I know this is kinda personal, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, is your dad part of the reason why you don't want to go home?" I asked her slowly. Her expression didn't change.

"I just don't think he would like to hear that I cut class…" she replied solemnly.

"Does he…yell at you a lot?" I ask quietly. I glance over to see her give a small nod and look down in shame.

"It's okay Cat," I tell her with a smile. She gives out a sigh and looks at the road in front of her.

"I like sitting in the front seat," she mumbles.

**Author's Note: Takes a while to write, only a few second to review!**


End file.
